1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic light emitting member to form excitons. Light is then emitted as the excitons release energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.